


Sore

by Nyresnuger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Riding, in how many ways can i wax poetically about being loved? Lets find out!, internalized homophobia (mild and implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyresnuger/pseuds/Nyresnuger
Summary: He still feels giddy and lightheaded when he thinks back to that moment. Just like he feels now. That initial, careful, fluttering affection has melted into something less flashy, always burning at the back of his skull. There’s a heat and an urgency to the adoration coursing through his blood right now but it all springs from the same well.For the first time, Jesse finds it terrifyingly easy to be loved
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	Sore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to some more Soft Porn.  
> A huge thank you to @syalin-deerfox on tumblr (@syalin on AO3) who beta read this!

“Your technique is flawed.”

Jesse wants to bite back with something snarky, but Hanzo presses down on  _ something _ in his shoulder and it somehow becomes a low groan somewhere between his brain and his mouth.

“It’s to be expected for you to end up sore,” Hanzo digs his thumb into his side close to where the prosthetic begins. It stings and Jesse has to consciously relax into it, but he can feel some of the tension bleed out of a muscle he barely knew he even had.

His hair is still damp from the shower they took after sparring. Hanzo tackled him onto the couch almost immediately upon leaving the bathroom. Initially, Jesse was prepared to be kissed fiercely and worked towards the release of all the weird, frantic energy that sometimes arose between them when they trained hand to hand combat.

He can’t say that he complains he got a still naked Hanzo wrestling him onto his stomach to straddle his legs and start kneading at his upper back instead. It’s barely sexual, it just feels nice.

“My technique is fine, almost got you one time,” he slurs, wincing when Hanzo pinches something awfully tight right beneath his left shoulder blade. “Damn that’s good.”

“Please,” Hanzo snorts slightly, correcting how he’s sitting to tilt his chin high.

Jesse grumbles vaguely instead of offering a proper response. He pushes his forehead against the pillow below him, and focuses on breathing, slow and controlled. Hanzo strokes slowly down the side of his spine, his thumb only just grazing the bumps at the nape of his neck.

“You fight fine but there’s no finesse,” he leans close to Jesse to get a grip on the front shoulder muscle connecting to the collarbone. The small hairs on Jesse’s neck stand on end at the contact.

“We can’t all be royalty,” he huffs.

“That’s not-“

“I know, love, I know,” he laughs, then sighs deeply as Hanzo hooks an arm almost around his shoulder to press into the top of his pectoral.

Hanzo makes a slight sound like he’s been wounded at the pet name. He squeezes Jesse slightly before he retracts to work over his back again. Jesse wiggles slightly for good measure. Hanzo swats at his waist playfully.

“Stay, I’m trying to undo thirty years of bad fighting stances,” he digs his thumb in close to Jesse’s spine harder than strictly necessary.

Jesse moans at it through gritted teeth. Hanzo’s using his slightly airy, low voice that means he’s half expecting Jesse to talk back. It would be a lot easier to do if he wasn’t making Jesse squirm and whimper in delight.

It isn’t lost on him how it clearly has an effect on Hanzo either. His hands work meticulously, his voice even and restrained when he speaks, but there’s a slight tremor at his hips when he grinds forward just a tad. His cock rests heavy and warm just above Jesse’s ass. It isn’t filthy, it isn’t needy or desperate. It barely even feels like Hanzo’s doing it on purpose. It is still terribly distracting.

“Mmm, think I’m relaxed now?” he’s surprised Hanzo even catches the words, as they are thoroughly murmured down into a pillow.

Hanzo hums above him nonetheless. Jesse doesn’t crane his neck to look, but he can vividly imagine how his eyebrows twist and he skims his fingertips over Jesse’s skin with equal parts fondness and critique.

Jesse stretches lazily beneath him, knees scratching for purchase, making it so that Hanzo has to rise to his knees.

“You’re still tense,” there’s no bite to the observation and Hanzo complies, letting Jesse roll onto his back without objections.

“My bad, guess you’ll have to do that again some time,” Jesse smiles once they’re comfortably in place again, Hanzo straddling his thighs and resting forward with a hand pressed over Jesse’s heart. He snorts softly, dark eyes roaming over Jesse’s body.

“I guess so,” he says, moving to sit up properly. The visual is enough to set a low simmer ablaze in Jesse’s abdomen. Hanzo looks kingly seated like this. Jesse has stopped keeping count of the times he’s had this man bouncing in his lap, and yet it maintains a quality of power. Like royalty seated on a rightful throne, Hanzo washes over him like expensive alcohol, gives and takes and lingers on his tongue.

It’s easy to love Hanzo. He seems standoffish at first, but his hands are gentle when he cleans off his bow and when he holds one out to scratch a feral street dog behind the ear. He carries around a sadness and a guilt too tremendous to name, but that will never define him. He’s funny in a slow, simmering way. He smiles like it’s an action that must first be considered then executed and he hums when he’s concentrating. Loving Hanzo is as natural as breathing. There was never really any choice but to fall.

What has surprised Jesse more is how easy it is to be loved. He thinks back to an aching before with the sun bright and a looming, dull sense of never being worthy of love stalking around behind his rips like a caged animal. With fumbling hands, he kissed some blonde kid whose name he can’t recall back in Deadlock. And though the touch felt more right than anything else on his skin, the shame lingered like tar in its wake. The first time he saw Morrison place a hand on Reyes´ waist and absentmindedly kiss the side of his brow before a mission, something fluttered in Jesse’s chest and he spent the night sobbing into the shoulder of Ana’s steel blue uniform without being able to fully articulate why.

It’s not that Hanzo’s saved him. He’s grown since then. A lifetime of new scars scatter over his skin. He’s far from that reckless, scared youngster now. And yet he still smokes and bites his nails. Bad habits are hard to shake, he supposes.

He gets the feeling Hanzo knows, at least he kisses him and hums into it when  _ You Don’t Deserve This  _ starts prowling in Jesse’s chest again. His fingers ghost over Jesse’s cheek bone and he doesn’t ask for explanations. He somehow always knows just when he has to come and treat Jesse with heart-aching tenderness and say nothing.

“If you love me, I’ll never be the same again,” Jesse tells him on a warm summer evening and Hanzo turns slightly to look at him with soft eyes, “I already don’t think I am.”

Hanzo links their hands together, going to kiss his scarred knuckles before he mumbles something into Jesse’s skin in low and breaking Japanese. It’s easy to accept. Jesse’s chest feels heavy, yet he has no problem breathing through it. Somewhere above the setting sun, his heart flutters its way through a victory lap.

He still feels giddy and lightheaded when he thinks back to that moment. Just like he feels now. That initial, careful, fluttering affection has melted into something less flashy, always burning at the back of his skull. There’s a heat and an urgency to the adoration coursing through his blood right now but it all springs from the same well.

It’s easy, gliding his hands up Hanzo’s thighs and slowly beckoning him closer, drawing him in. Hanzo looks down at him with something like soft joy in his eyes. Jesse grins lovestruck at him and bumps against his butt with a knee to make him scoot forward faster.

“Watch it,” Hanzo’s voice bubbles with laughter, something sharp and playful flashing across his face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be good,” Jesse murmurs against his hip, finally having goaded Hanzo far enough forward to straddle his chest. His cock bops, half hard and prettier than Jesse would have deemed possible, guess being in love does weird things to the senses. Hanzo’s eyes go soft for a second, then harden as he wiggles down to nuzzle their noses together.

“Yes, you will,” the last of the sentence gets swallowed up by the kiss. Jesse lifts a hand to Hanzo’s cheek. The touch is feather light and Hanzo sighs into it. A lock of his hair tickles against Jesse’s forehead, while the rest hangs loose down his back, flowing over his shoulder. It’s gotten a lot longer since they first met. The strands of stark grey glimmer like reflections on dark water when Jesse runs his hand through it. He scratches at Hanzo’s neck, straining his neck to lean up and deepen the kiss slightly before breaking from it.

“I’m always good,” he grins.

Hanzo doesn’t even stoop so low as to answer, blowing air through his nose and rolling his eyes. He presses their foreheads together for a second, “We’ll see about that.” He sits up, scoots back to kneel over Jesse’s broad chest. He swirls his neck and looks down at Jesse with all the cocky challenge of a man who’s used to getting his way.

Jesse sucks in a breath. His hands settle naturally on Hanzo’s strong thigh and Hazo’s cock – red and heavy and hard – twitches close to Jesse’s mouth. It’s intoxicating enough that he forgets to feel even slightly like a porn cliché when he licks his lips. Hanzo already looks the part, proud and tall above him, looking down with mischievous, expectant eyes.  _ So? _

Jesse breathes out half of a stifled laugh. His fingers scratch at Hanzo’s legs, drawing him in close enough so that Jesse can dart his tongue over the underside of Hanzo’s cockhead. He keeps the eye contact, looking up with the slightest hint of a smile clinging to his lips and peppering soft, careful kitten licks around the head.

Hanzo groans, keeping his balance even as his eyes go noticeably unfocused. His mouth hangs open. A slight blush is spreading down his chest. He leans forward just a tad. That stubborn pride of his preventing him from openly grinding into Jesse’s lax mouth.

“Look at you,” he breathes, and Jesse preens at it. Hanzo’s hips tremble with the exertion of standing still. It surges through Jesse, dark and hungry. He wants to make him lose it. Wants to keep placing dry little kisses along his dick until he plants a hand in Jesse’s hair and uses him. It takes a lot to drive him to that point, but Jesse’s been patient before.

He circles the head with his tongue once more, slowly and infuriatingly. Hanzo’s cock twitches and bops, smearing precum over Jesse’s cheek. He chuckles low at it, pulling back to wipe it off with a thumb he slowly pops into his mouth. At all times he makes sure that he stays close enough that his warm breath ghosts over the now wet tip of Hanzo’s dick.

“You can do better than that,” Hanzo’s voice is breathy and barely heard, but it’s there. The corner of Jesse’s mouth quips up. He pulls his thumb out of his mouth with a wet pop, wets his lips but doesn’t start back up suckling at Hanzo quite yet.

“Like what?”

Hanzo raises an eyebrow at him, a hand searching down to grasp gently at Jesse’s chin. His thumb traces the path Jesse’s travelled moments before, the wet trail through his beard still apparent. The eye contact burns through it all. The feelings mix and swell up in the pit of Jesse’s stomach. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for this man, he’s sure of it. His face splits in a small smile.

“Like this?” Hanzo’s hand stays on him when he leans in and finally takes his cock in his mouth, sinking down till he can nuzzle into the rough hair at the base and his gag reflex threatens to kick in.

The result is instantaneous and devastating. Hanzo swears low and mumbled, hips bucking forward desperately while he curls in on himself under the sudden onslaught. His startled breathing sounds high and strained at the sudden suction.

“Good boy.” it’s mumbled and low, accompanied by a gentle thumb petting over Jesse’s cheek. Jesse moans, his legs spreading wide behind Hanzo. The praise travels like an electric pulse down his spine. Hanzo moves to stroke along his temple as Jesse pulls off his cock and then sinks back down again.

The pace is still slow, a drawn out movement up and down. It’s hypnotic, especially when Jesse looks up to catch the open adoration written in Hanzo’s eyes.

“There you go.” The hold tightens in his hair as Hanzo starts dictating the pace until he’s holding Jesse still and fucking into his mouth slow and considerate. His free hand reaches behind Jesse to rest on the armrest until he’s leaning over Jesse.

Jesse in turn grasps desperately at his leg, feels the muscles move with the slow undulation. His own hips grind up uselessly, heels digging into the couch in a search of friction. He whines around Hanzo’s cock, breath rushed and desperate through his nose.

Hanzo too is breathing fast and strained. He mewls low in his throat every time Jesse opens his eyes to look up at him. He’s babbling something either too low or too Japanese for Jesse to catch, his thumb caresses Jesse’s overheated skin. His voice goes even higher, a cut off  _ ‘ah _ ’ when his back tenses and he pulls Jesse off him with a low pop.

They both heave in the quiet, Hanzo quickly scrambling down to kiss him properly. “You’re so good,” he rumbles between kisses, his palm settling heavy over Jesse’s throat to keep him from chasing after the kiss. His eyebrows knit together, mouth opening slightly, his entire expression awash with something almost akin to disbelief.

“Oh, look at you,” he presses down over his neck, lingers a couple centimeters from Jesse’s face to take it all in. He mumbles something more when he goes back to kissing him like he needs it more than he needs air. “you’re so good.”

Jesse whines, his entire body pressing up against Hanzo, twitching when their cocks brush. He gets his hands more firmly around Hanzo’s hips and grinds them together with frantic focus. He’s just about to sneak a hand down to jerk them off together when Hanzo sits up and lifts off of him.

Jesse chases for a second, confused.

“Stay,” Hanzo dictates, smirking as he leaves the couch and returns with a bottle of lube.

“We’re going all out now, alright,” Jesse moves to sit up, lean more properly against the arm of the couch.

“Stay, I said.”

He looks up at Hanzo, the smile slowly spreading across his face. Hanzo watches him with that bemused, intelligent look. He saunters close again as Jesse resigns himself to slink back down into his previous position.

Hanzo settles back over his lap, dipping down quickly to peck him on the lips. Jesse sneaks a hand around his middle, palms over his lower back and watches as Hanzo stretches past him to grab at the lube and slick up his own fingers.

“Baby, let me.” He breathes, hands restless against Hanzo’s sides. Hanzo looks up at him with one eyebrow cocked. Jesse’s breath hitches, the word slips out like a mouthed prayer, “Please.”

Hanzo’s head tilts to the side, considering for a long second, when he speaks it’s slow and thoughtful, “Fine then.”

Jesse can’t help but smile, broad and dopey when he reaches behind himself after the lube. He paws at Hanzo’s back, spreading his ass to run a finger over his rim. Hanzo sighs into the contact, his hands settling solidly on Jesse’s chest when he leans forward.

Jesse teases over him with wet fingers. At all times, his gaze stays locked on Hanzo’s face, studying every expression flashing by. The pull of his lip, how his eyebrows draw together, and he starts grinding back against Jesse’s hand in small, subconscious movements.

He aims to start pushing in but suddenly Hanzo’s hand close around his wrist, his fingertips barely resting against his entrance. He looks up, afraid he’s overstepped some boundary, but Hanzo’s looking down at him with red hot mirth in his eyes. A predator toying with its prey. When Jesse instinctually tries retracting his hand, Hanzo’s fingers squeeze around his wrist, keeping him there on the edge of that soft heat.

“I thought you’d let me do it?” Jesse inquires, sucking in a breath when Hanzo pushes his body down so Jesse’s fingers slowly split him open.

“Is that not your fingers inside me?” Hanzo’s head tilts to the side, “That doesn’t mean that you get to control it.” He bites his lip and grinds his hips until Jesse gets the hint and fiddles around to give Hanzo yet another finger to fuck down on. He scissors his fingers open just to watch Hanzo tremble and tighten his legs around him.

“Hanzo Shimada, you’re a bit of a bastard sometimes.” He chuckles, his voice low and adoring even as he angles for teasing.

Hanzo fixes him with dark, only slightly blown eyes. The hand around Jesse’s wrist lets go so Hanzo can lean forward over his chest, trusting him to keep his hand still.

“I thought you agreed to be good.”

Jesse answers with a high, whiny breath. He nods, glides his free hand along Hanzo’s strong leg. Hanzo nods encouragingly, the soft smirk usually clinging to his features stutters slightly when he grinds down completely. He scratches his nails over Jesse’s chest to get him to thrust his hand slightly, fingers tapping against Hanzo’s insides to stretch him properly open.

“There you go.” Hanzo murmurs, hips undulating unhurried. He leans down to nip sweetly at Jesse’s jaw. Jesse follows the movement, his free hand settling on Hanzo’s ass cheek and pulling him open while he continues to thrust into him, still letting Hanzo do most of the work. “Doing so well for me.”

Jesse nods, keens into Hanzo’s mouth when he kisses him properly.

“For you, always.” It’s painfully sincere. His head swims with a need that was foreign to him before he met Hanzo. He wants to hear the praise drip from Hanzo’s lips like honey, thick and hard earned. It makes his spine tingle and his hips jump every time. It seeps into the nerves in his lower back and lies there buzzing softly.

Hanzo hums, pulls back to place a series of lavish kisses against the corner of Jesse’s mouth. He reaches behind himself, pulling away Jesse’s hand until it slips out of him with a low, wet sound. A shudder travels up his entire body, thighs unwillingly tightening for a split second.

Jesse instantly moves the hand to Hanzo’s other cheek, spreads him open and moans low at the mere thought of how he must look, kneeling naked above Jesse, his hole gaping and begging to be filled.

Hanzo wastes no time. His hand is going behind his own back to pump Jesse’s cock loosely. Jesse already feels close to bursting and he hisses drawn out and pained when Hanzo lines up his cock and starts sinking down over him. He selfishly hopes his fingers are going to leave marks where they dig into Hanzo’s ass.

“There you go, Jess.” Hanzo breathes out softly, resting with both hands back on Jesse’s chest, a thumb slowly stroking over his nipple. His chin is held high, mouth opening with the pleasure of being speared open slowly. There’s a hint of something triumphant in his eyes, cocky and in control even in a moment like this. Jesse almost bucks involuntarily.

Hanzo  _ tsk _ s slightly, his voice dropping when his hips connect to Jesse’s.

“Stay still, there you go,” he breathes heavily, remaining still until Jesse’s breathing has evened out some. Then he starts moving.

It’s slow, hypnotic and overwhelming every time his legs tense and he rises before grinding forward and down. He leans heavily on his hands, one pinching at Jesse’s nipple, the other pressing down right over his breastbone.

“You feel good, so good.” He huffs, the veneer of lordly superiority slipping away, though the hint of playful remains. “You’re doing so well for me.”

Jesse whines, hips buckling forward. He’s nodding furiously. He wants so badly to sputter out a confirmation, desperately reassure him that he’d do anything to make Hanzo feel good, but it somehow gets caught and fractured under Hanzo’s calloused hand, spilling out in the shape of broken, high-pitched moans. His eyes go glassy when he locks eyes with Hanzo and he nods with renewed vigor.

Hanzo rewards him by seating himself fully against Jesse’s hip and grinding in circles. Jesse throws his head back, his fingers digging into Hanzo’s backside. It’s a struggle to not hold him in place, raise him just a couple inches and fuck up into him. His toes curl.

“Oh fuck, fuck.”

Hanzo’s hand is there instantly, surging up and closing around his jaw and forcing their eyes to meet, there’s something playful swirling in his expression. Mostly there’s undeniable affection, a quiet rumbling demand when his voice cuts across Jesse’s huffs, “Language.”

Jesse moans high and pained.

Hanzo’s face lingers an inch from his, studying his expression while he goes back to rising and falling slowly on his cock. Jesse’s eyes roll back. The blissed-out ramblings lie in wait on his tongue ready to spill. It’s a herculean feat to hold it in but he wants so badly to be good for Hanzo. The strange contradiction of keeping his mouth clean in the midst of this act stings so sweetly. If it was any other lover, he would have found it laughable, but not here. There’s nothing debasing about being here, at Hanzo’s mercy. It’s something to revere.  _ If you love me, I’ll never be the same again _ .

The way Hanzo holds his jaw forces his mouth open. Hanzo hooks a thumb inside and Jesse closes his lips over it with a thankful whimper.

Time loses its meaning like this. Hanzo’s breath breezes over the side of his cheek, and then he’s being kissed. Filthy, earnest things pressed into his neck right below his ears. For the second time this afternoon he wants something to leave marks. He wants to wake up tomorrow with a trail of red and purple marred into his neck, to angry red imprints over his chest where Hanzo presses down and holds him.

Hanzo moves, Jesse can only hold onto his hips and take it. His fingers reach down to feel where his cock sinks into Hanzo on the downstrokes. And through it all, Hanzo sometimes opens his mouth and mumbles something soft and appraising into Jesse’s skin and Jesse feels like he’s being unraveled and made anew.

“Babe.” Hanzo breathes, raising to sit more upright and bounce on Jesse’s cock. It’s a clear sign he’s getting close when he starts on the pet names. Jesse frees one hand from his grip to link their hands together. Hanzo keens at the contact, looking down with something pleading in his eyes, mouth hanging open breathlessly. “Baby.” he repeats as the thumb on Jesse’s jaw starts stroking in short, soft movements over his lip. His legs tremble, spasming uncontrollably when he stops rising and sinking. His cock throbs where it hangs untouched.

Jesse nods, understanding the unsaid request. He raises Hanzo’s hand to his face, kisses his knuckles before disentangling from the grip. His hands land heavily on both sides of Hanzo’s hips, holding him in place.

Jesse’s grip is tight and undeniable when he angles Hanzo’s hips upwards, nudging him gently but firmly into the correct position. Hanzo’s already nodding vigorously when Jesse lifts him slightly and he breaks into a high, drawn out moan the moment Jesse starts pounding up into him.

“Yes, yes, you’re doing so well.” His mouth hangs open, shoulders tensing and collapsing forward under the strain of the onslaught of input. It’s so easy coaxing him into folding in half to lay close to Jesse’s chest.

Their breaths mingle, Jesse still holding Hanzo’s hips tight, when they kiss it’s entirely without finesse. Their noses bump, there’s the clack of teeth and Jesse bites down onto Hanzo’s lower lip. And yet Jesse’s skin sings with it. He pants against Hanzo’s mouth, pounds into him and tries to claw him closer, tries to feel him as deep as he possibly can even when he’s already pushed flush against Jesse’s body.

Hanzo moves a hand to furiously stroke over his own cock. He pulls back to look Jesse in the eye, his breathing high and strained, eyes blown and almost glassy. His moans become soft whimpers and Jesse knows that sound like he knows sunshine.

He fucks him through the orgasm, Hanzo writhing in his lap, biting his lip and twitching uncontrollably, impossibly tight. Jesse’s thrusts slow down until he’s barely moving his hips, dick still firmly inside Hanzo.

He angles to pull out, having Hanzo kneel above him and stroke himself to completion while Hanzo mumbles sweet, blissed out nothings into his neck.

“Keep going, you’re doing so good.” Hanzo cards a soft hand over his lips, his voice sounds hoarse and his eyes still look slightly unfocused.

Jesse looks up at him. Hanzo nods weakly, smiling almost shyly.

“Okay baby.” Jesse lets go of his hip to cup his cheek, drawing him in for a sweet kiss just as he starts moving his hips again. Hanzo shudders, whimpering softly as Jesse pulls him down, maneuvering them to lay on their sides facing one another without Jesse slipping out of him.

Hanzo continues making those small, breathtaking sounds. His hands are everywhere, in Jesse’s hair, gliding along his sides, cupping his face and dragging him into increasingly sloppy, openmouthed kisses. His body twitches and shakes, pressing into the slow drag of Jesse’s cock as much as it tries to withdraw from the overstimulation.

Every time Jesse thinks he’s crossing the line into painful, Hanzo grabs his jaw with feverish hands and pleads a whiny ‘ _ don’t stop, don’t stop, so good _ ’ into the side of his mouth.

Jesse’s entire body trembles. His hips move of their own accord, chasing that soft, warm heat. He moans low and buries his face in Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo answers with a string of breathy sighs, his fingers scratching through Jesse’s hair.

They both moan in unison when he finally cums. Jesse thrusts forwards, curling in on Hanzo and whimpers against his skin until his abdomen stops twitching and he regains feeling in his hands and feet.

When he pulls back to look Hanzo over, he’s fairly sure he looks almost doped up. His body feels loose. Breathless and with a dawning realization about the mess they’ve made, but loose and sated and dominated by this almost embarrassingly earnest adoration. Hanzo leans forward and nuzzles their noses together. He grimaces when Jesse moves to return the gesture and his softening cock slips out.

Jesse laughs softly, barely anything more than a slow breath. Hanzo kisses him with surprising gentleness, a chaste press of lips against his.

“Did I do good?” He asks. It’s mischievous and bright, but the idea of hearing Hanzo praise him more in the soft afterglow still sets butterflies loose in his ribcage.

Hanzo rolls his eyes at him. “You’re a grown man and you’re asking if it felt good for me too?”

Jesse rumbles out a laugh, going to wrap his arms around Hanzo’s middle. He ignores Hanzo’s miffed grunt at the feeling of the cum drying on Jesse’s stomach and chest. “Indulge me for a sec, babe, tell me I did real good.”

He pets through Hanzo’s hair, tightening his hold when Hanzo tries squirming free. Hanzo grunts and finally settles in his arms, resting his head on Jesse’s pecs to look up at him. His eyes shine and the light glints softly off of a sharp canine.

“You were perfect.” Hanzo says, his voice teasingly sweet.

Jesse hums and nods in agreement.

“As expected, is there really nothing I can improve on?”

Hanzo’s face goes a little slack, his eyes suddenly terribly soft. He nuzzles into Jesse’s chest, reaches up to caress him gently over the cheek. He’s shaking his head slightly when he leans in and the words slip out just before he kisses Jesse slow and loving and languid:

“Work on your fighting stance.”

Jesse laughs into his mouth but returns the kiss enthusiastically anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading! I'm really happy with this one, I think it turned out great and I hope you agree!  
> As always, comments absolutely fuel and delight me!
> 
> A final thank you to my beta reader, @syalin-deerfox on tumblr, @Syalin on AO3


End file.
